


Adventurous

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Adventurous, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 of 30<br/>Prompt: Adventurous<br/>Character: Jack Crawford</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventurous

Jack never though himself to be adventurous.  
Yes, he had a job that caused a little traveling, thinking outside the box and such, but he was a fairly normal man. Wife, home, steady job and income.  
Then the Ripper came around and his life became a mess. the closer they thought they got, the farther they actually were.  
Jack took up things he never would have done.  
Miriam was one of them. An adventure he thought he could handle turned into a mess of mud and sliding slopes.  
Will was another. A former police officer turned professor for the younger people training to be what he never could be.  
Jack thought Will could handle it.  
Now he was a killer, the same one jack had been looking for since the Minnesota Shrike case.  
He thought a lot of things but Will was too out there.  
But he trusted Lecter. The man would never lie to him.

Oh how wrong he was.

But none the less, years in the future, Jack took a little adventure.

Wonder how this will turn out.


End file.
